A Change of Heart
by williewildcat
Summary: Brooklyn hates Valentine's Day as it was the day Nate died but Dean wants to help her get through that pain by giving her a special night with him and show her how much she means to him. Rated M. Part of Dean and Brooklyn: A History of Love & Heartache


_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural but am merely borrowing the guys and gals so please do not sue me. I do own the OC's that appear though. For everyone out there that has been reading, reviewing and/or adding to their favorites and alerts: YOU ARE ALL THE VERY BEST!!!!!

_Dean decides to do something special for Brooklyn on Valentine's Day_

The sea of humanity wandered aimlessly through the mall as Dean weaved his way in and out of the crowd hoping to get what he needed for tonight. They had a lull in cases and seeing as this was the day of love, he wanted to show what Brooklyn meant to him. He was never one into the whole cutesy, spend a wad of cash on cheap crap tradition that most men put themselves through. No, Dean wanted to stick to simple yet get the point across in his plans. He knew that this day was also a downer day for Brooklyn as this was the day she had learned of Nate's death. Ever since then she had loathed the whole day and hated when she was constantly reminded with all the mindless ads of buy this or buy that. Dean had to keep her at bay when they had encountered that large group of sorority girls that would not shut up about what they hoped their guys would do for them.

They were at the University of Michigan interviewing a witness to a werewolf attack and it was then the little bimbo pack was walking by giggling and carrying on loud enough for everyone to hear every single word and syllable. They had reminded Brooklyn of those annoying bobble head dolls that she saw in the student union. Dean saw Brooklyn's jaw clench tight as she fought to remain focused on the frightened student that was seated across from them. But the bleach blondes were so engrossed in conversation that they didn't care who heard. Brooklyn felt her irritation rising rapidly seething beneath the surface ready to rip those bitches new ones. Dean had placed a firm hand on her knee calming her down and to keep her from going postal on the group. Dean hurried to wrap up the interview so he could get her out of there before she killed the first airhead she saw.

When they had got to the car, Dean looked over at her seeing his partner with her eyes closed and jaw still clenched.

"You okay?" Brooklyn nodded her head pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forehead.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I should have tried to block them out better but their screechy voices and high pitched giggling was like nails being raked along a chalkboard to me. I just hate the whole Valentine's Day thing so damn much." Her voice trailed off replaced by soft sobs and tears. Dean leaned over holding her tight wanting to ease her pain even if it was for one night. It was then he had gotten the idea.

Back to the present, Dean headed in the last place on his list pleased to see the items he wanted still left on the shelf. Grabbing everything he needed, he paid for the items and headed back to the Impala. Now all he had to do was get Brooklyn out of the room for a few hours and he knew how to do that. Pulling out his phone he punched in the well versed numbers.

"Sammy, hey can you get Brooklyn out of the room for a while? I dunno, take her to library and say you need help with research or some other excuse. Well take her kicking and screaming if you have to. Great! Thanks, Sammy." With Brooklyn out of the way, Dean grinned as he got back to the room finding it empty. Putting the packages down, he sprung into action setting up the candles and putting the groceries in the fridge. Heading in the bathroom, he placed the small bottles on the tub.

Dean looked up to see it was almost 5:30. Brooklyn would be back soon! Being a hunter working under stressful conditions was nothing for the hunter as he began putting together the ingredients together and letting them simmer on the stove. The room they were in had a small kitchenette which allowed for Dean's plan to be carried out that much easier. Dean's phone rang and he saw it was Sammy.

"Dean, we are about 20 minutes from the hotel. You gonna be ready to go out and grab some food when we get back?"

"Oh yeah not a problem, Sammy. Everything will be in place" Dean responded grinning from ear to ear.

"Alright, see you in a few."

Dean set the table and placed the small rose in the vase setting in the middle then turned back to getting dinner set on the table. He lowered the lights and lit the candles that he had carefully placed around the room pleased with what he had accomplished. The sound of a car door shutting signaled to Dean that she was back. He quickly got in place hearing Brooking mess with the lock and opening the door.

Brooklyn truly hated this day as it brought back way too many bad memories for her. The one good thing was Dean. As she entered the room, she noticed the candles and the awesome smell of spaghetti and Dean missing.

"Dean?" She called out closing the door. She didn't see the older hunter come up behind her and cover her eyes with his large calloused ones. Dean leaned in kissing her cheek and whispered in her ear: "Happy Valentine's Day, Brook."

Brooklyn felt a small smile crack her face and her hardened stance begin to soften. He had this all planned out just for her. Dean turned her around taking her in a deep passionate kiss pressing her body tight to his. She pulled back looking straight into those sharp green eyes.

"Come on, dinner's waiting" Dean said taking her hand in his leading her towards the table. Brooklyn felt her heart melt at the wonderful array set out before her not to mention the wonderful aromas that met her nose. Dean pulled out the chair and seated her in before taking his own seat. Brooklyn couldn't but help to grin at him as she dug in to the heaping pile of noodles and sauce trying her best not to make a mess. Dean tried to suppress a laugh in watching Brooklyn try to be graceful but failing miserably.

"I always was horrible with pasta" she sighed wiping away the small red spots on her face. Dean, on the other hand, was having no trouble as he effortlessly wrapped another forkful of noodles and sauce around his fork and eating it in a manner that made Brooklyn feel a bit tingly and warm inside. Perhaps it was the way he maneuvered his mouth around the fork and slowly slid it in his mouth. Or maybe it was the way he pulled the fork from between his lips in that sensual slow manner that made her heart race. Brooklyn tried to finish her dinner without leering at Dean but found her eyes fixed on him as he finished the last bite.

Dean looked over to see her staring at him with her fork in midair and an eyebrow raised at him. Dean could see his plan was working based on her reaction to his little show. He rose from his chair and gently pulled her up leading her by the hands to the main part of the room. He wrapped his arms around her waist pressing her gently against his body.

"Dance with me, Brook" he whispered in her ear. Brooklyn nodded and let him take the lead as they slowly danced around the room holding one another tight. Dean rested his head upon her shoulder as Brooklyn had her head pressed to his chest listening to his heart beating. The lovers remained in their embrace slowly moving towards the bed.

Dean lifted his head and leaned in tasting her soft sweet lips against his. She deepened the kiss; running her tongue alone and around his feeling the soft but strong tongue doing its own exploration of her mouth. She felt his strong hands run up her sides taking her shirt along with them pulling the tight fabric up and over her head letting it flutter to the floor. He looked down into those grey depths seeing the hunger in her eyes flash back into his. Brooklyn reached up removing his black shirt letting Dean remove the garment and toss is aside. Their hands caressed one another's bodies going over the familiar curves and muscles never tiring of exploring. Dean reached around unsnapping her black lace bra as Brooklyn lowered her arms for the restraining garment to slide down her slender arms.

Excitement surged within Dean as his hands reached out caressing her soft ample breasts sending shivers down her spine. He wanted to move things to a more inviting place eyeing the bed behind them. Crashing his mouth into hers, Dean scooped her up carrying her towards the large framed bed. He gently lowered her on the bed never breaking his contact with her. Dean pulled away wanting to taste her. She squirmed beneath him feeling him kiss her hot skin leaving an invisible trail down her neck and collarbone. Dean took her breasts in his mouth teasing her nipples with his tongue making them stand erect and hard. Brooklyn cried out feeling him gently nip at each nipple only to quickly replace that cry of pain with sigh of contentment when he kissed each one before continuing down.

Dean took his time as he loved to caress, touch, and kiss her soft yet toned body and tonight he wanted to make her feel good all over. Brooklyn grabbed the comforter tight when his skillful mouth got dangerously close to the top of her jeans. He grinned as she wiggled her hips beneath him in anticipation. The touch of his warm tongue and lips tracing along the top of her jeans made her mad with hunger as she felt the area between her legs getting wet and hot wanting him and only him.

Dean continued his mouth's sweet touch upon her skin while his skilled hands unbuttoned and slowly pulled down the zipper on her jeans revealing the matching boy shorts beneath. She raised her hips up for him to slide the tight denim down her hips and thighs sensing the trembling her body was experiencing. Brooklyn sat up reaching out for his jeans unfastening the button and pulling the zipper down. She slid her hand inside his jeans feeling the hard erection beneath. Brooklyn moved closer to the edge of the bed gripping his jeans and boxers jerking them down in a hurried manner. Dean grabbed her shoulders for support shaking the denim jeans down and stepping out of them. Brooklyn gently gripped his hips rubbing the juts of his hipbones as she leaned in to run her tongue along the vein on the underside of his erection.

Dean closed his eyes grabbing her shoulders tighter gasping as she slowly teased his perineum with her finger exciting him even more. She continued along his erection reaching the head and ran her tongue around the sensitive area hearing him gasp and pant above her in response to the teasing sensation of her tongue.

"Oh God…" Dean whispered as she took him in her mouth running her tongue along the bottom feeling him jerk at her touch. Brooklyn softly hummed against his erection causing Dean to shake and fight to maintain control. He ran his hands through her hair and thrusted his hips against her mouth. Dean gently pulled her away from him lowering her body back on the bed. Dean pulled the lacy boy shorts down leaving her naked form beneath him.

She watched as Dean lowered his body and parted her legs with his hands and gently ran two fingers around her clit feeling the heat and wetness. Brooklyn grabbed the comforter turning her knuckles white as he gently lapped and licked her clit. Dean continued his loving strokes and slowly inserted two fingers inside her taking in the hot velvet sweetness that awaited him. Brooklyn felt her orgasm rise in the pool of her abdomen as Dean's masterful tongue ran over the sweet spot.

_So hot, so soft and mine…_Dean thought to himself carrying out his masterful skills on her.

She couldn't hold still and her hips began sliding up and down against his fingers and tongue. She closed her eyes as she let her body go and came hard.

"Dean…" she whimpered feeling her body tighten up. Dean felt the wetness slicken his fingers as he pulled up and away kissing her inner thighs before crawling up her waiting body. Brooklyn grabbed his around the neck pulling him down meeting her in a hot desperate kiss. They tasted themselves upon one another as they remained tightly pressed against each other. Dean felt Brooklyn adjust her hips for him and wrapped her legs around his tight waist as he slowly and lovingly slid in letting out a deep sigh. He slowly thrusted in and out of her wanting to make slow and tender love to her on this night. Brooklyn followed his lead steadily sliding her hips against his reaching her arms downward grabbing his tight ass massaging the muscular globes in her hands.

They carried on their lover's dance with slow and sensual movements holding tight to one another whispering words of love and passion. Dean reached his hands upward linking his with Brooklyn's small ones as she wrapped her legs tighter around him angling her hips for him to plunge deeper. He kissed her neck and the spot below her ear whispering "I love you, Brooklyn."

She could only moan in response feeling her second orgasm wash over her. Dean felt her clamp up around him as he tilted his head back feeling her come around and on him as he continued sliding in and out of her.

"Dean…" she gently panted feeling his hand stroke her sweat slicked face and his mouth taking hers in a deep kiss.

"I'm here, Brook…I've got ya…" he softly said feeling his own body tighten up. Dean continued to slam his hips against hers until he felt his body explode within her filling her with his hot release. He gripped her waist driving himself deeper inside her marking her until his body was spent.

He lowered his strong body on hers taking her in another deep seated kiss. Brooklyn softly ran her hands up and down his back feeling the sweat laced skin beneath her finger tips reveling in the soft flesh that was pressed against her. Dean gently broke away wanting to see those soulful grey eyes that he had lost himself in so many nights like this. She would bare her soul through those perfect grey orbs for him to see and for him to love.

Brooklyn brought her hands back up and around to his strong face, holding it within her small hands, her thumbs caressing his cheeks. Dean reached up placing a hand over one of hers and pulled it around to his lips where he kissed her palm and fingers and leaned in her hand with his eyes closed. He knew she was still hurting over what happened two years ago but could feel that hurt slowly ebbing away.

Dean pushed up and off her easing his body beside her with his head propped up so he could gaze upon her, this hunter who had captured his heart. The air heavy with the scents of food and love making but neither cared since they had each other. She leaned in pressing her forehead to his smiling softly at her lover. This was truly a wonderful night they had together and her heart swelled at his tender gesture. She felt herself fall deeper in love with him after this night. Dean ran his fingers through her hair still in disbelief he had her in his life.

"Brooklyn, I love you so much and mean everything to me and I wanted to show you just how much you meant." Brooklyn felt deeply touched by everything he had done.

"I loved everything you did for me, Dean. Thank you." Dean smiled as he had one more surprise for her. Sitting up and taking her by the hands, he led her to the bathroom where he drew up a hot bath with the oils he had bought. He helped her in and immediately joined her as they held one another soaking in the hot soothing bath. He kissed her neck and shoulder lost in the tender moment they were sharing. Dean and Brooklyn stayed in the vanilla scented water for seemed like hours until Dean yawned making Brooklyn softly laugh. Together they left the tub and dried each other off squeezing a few soft kisses in between.

The bedding warm and soft as they crawled in bed together snuggling against one another as Dean wrapped his arms and legs around her body feeling the warm soft skin of her body.

"I love you, Dean Winchester, with all my heart" Brooklyn **whispered**.

"And I love you Brooklyn Ravenwood with my heart and soul" Dean said back to her.

They took in one last kiss before allowing the gentle call of slumber overtook them.

**Happy Valentine's Day everyone or as one of my readers put it Happy Singles Awareness Day!!!**


End file.
